1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an Inter Integrated Circuit (I2C) bus controller, and more particularly, to an I2C bus controller capable of flexibly modifying a transmission format.
2. Description of the Related Art
An Inter Integrated Circuit (I2C) bus is a universal bus standard for an integrated circuit (IC). The I2C bus is a two-lined serial bus standard invented by the Philips Company, wherein a clock (SCL) and a data (SDA) are utilized to define received and transmitted data between ICs.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating the conventional operation of an I2C bus between two ICs. Each of the ICs 110 and 120 has a SCL pin and a SDA pin, wherein the SCL pins of the ICs 110 and 120 are coupled together via a transmission line 130, and the SDA pins of the ICs 110 and 120 are coupled together via a transmission line 140. The IC 110 is a master IC and the IC 120 is a slave IC, wherein the control commands from the IC 110 are transmitted to the IC 120 via the transmission lines 130 and 140.
The I2C bus has various transmission formats. Therefore, it is desirable that an I2C bus controller is compatible with various transmission formats and is capable of flexibly modifying the transmission format.